


THE CHANGE

by Atths2



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Pain, Post-Episode: s08e16 Three Words, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: What happened between "Three words" and "Empedocles" that changed their relationship?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	THE CHANGE

**Author's Note:**

> Forever grateful to Crystal @ATTHS_TWICE for her beta. You are amazing. Thank you 🥰

A knock on the door startled her from dozing. The TV flickered in front of her, giving a dim light to the room, and the clock showed 9:07pm.

  
"Who is it?" she yelled from the couch.

  
She tried to sit up, but gave up quickly. Her pregnant belly was quite a mass and all her normal daily activities lately became like running a marathon.  
Her back aching almost constantly, with the entirety of her weight resting upon it.

  
"Scully, it's me." Came Mulder’s voice, just loud enough for her to hear him, though she sensed a strain in it.

  
She forced herself to get up, adjusting her robe before opening the door. Except for her panties, it was the only garment covering her naked body. She had no strength to get completely dressed after her soothing bath that afternoon.

  
The man standing in front of her apartment door looked drained. His body was limp, his eyes were red rimmed, and his face was pale with worry and sadness. He looked like a walking zombie.

"Hey," he said softly.

  
"Mulder, what are you doing here?"

  
"I need to talk to you." His voice was barely audible.

  
"Did something happen?" she rushed him inside and closed the door behind him.

  
"I... I'm sorry." He turned around to lock his eyes with her.

"What?" She was puzzled, worry seeping out of her. "Sorry for what?"

  
"I..." He lowered his head, his eyes searching for something, anything on the floor.

  
"Mulder, please don't scare me."

  
"No, no..nothing happened, Scully." He looked at her again, tapping his fingers on her shoulder, and forcing a smile to reassure her.

  
"It's just that..." he sighed, trying to find words.

  
He had been fucked up since he came back from dead, trying to figure out how to move on. He had no feeling of losing time when he woke up in that hospital bed and yet everything around him had changed. And if dealing with the post-traumatic stress of being abducted and tortured was not enough, judging by the life she was carrying in her womb, the woman of his life seemed to have moved on without him.

  
The idea of anyone besides him parenting her child made him sick. He would never admit it, but he was hurt. He was mad. He had no rights to her, but he wished he did so he could throw all of his rage in her face. Instead, he tried to deal with it in as dignified a way as possible. Ignoring it was the best way to escape the pain that swirled in his brain. He knew that his behaviour was hurting her. He saw it on her face and in her eyes, but he couldn't help himself. He felt like a stranger in her life, like they never shared their special closeness. His cold words stroke like a knife over her skin, but he was too self-centered to give a damn.

  
Earlier tonight, he had been sitting in his dark apartment, alone with his thoughts for the first time since he came home from the hospital. He had no work to do, Scully was back in her apartment, and loneliness started to creep in. He tried to wrap his head around all the information he was faced with for the last couple of days, but mostly he was thinking of Langley's words about his involvement in Scully's pregnancy.

How could that be? The IVF failed and they believed she was barren. What did she do to make it happen? He didn't dare ask because he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to know. He was scared of the possibilities. He truly was happy for her, but now he wanted it as much as she did, and he had no idea where he fit in.

  
He was thinking about when he woke up in the hospital and found her right beside his bed. When she brought him back to his apartment, she had stayed and taken care of him, not leaving him for a moment. She didn't back off even though he had been an ignorant bastard. She had let him deal with the situation on his own terms, even though he could tell by the look on her face that it was hurting her. She never tried to force him into talking about anything that would make him feel uncomfortable.  
Which was for the best, as her current state was what made him the most  
uncomfortable.

  
She was a better person than he was. She deserved better treatment from him and he realized that his recent 'death' was not an excuse for his cruel indifference. That's why he came to her doortonight.

  
"I am a fool, Scully. And a coward."

  
"What are you talking about Mulder?" She moved past him, pulling his hand lightly, giving him the hint to follow. She headed to the couch as her legs were getting tired and her back was still aching. He took off his jacket and hung it up before following her. He sighed sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

  
"I have been faced with big changes since I came back. I know there have been changes, but for me time has stood still. It’s selfish of me to expect that things stayed the same..."

  
"Mulder, stop, please. There is no need for justifications. I understand you have been through much..."

"And you have been too. It was selfish from me to think only I was the one hurting in this situation. It was…it's just..."He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

  
"Scully, I am so confused." His shaking voice was barely a whisper.

  
"Mulder..." She moved closer to him, taking him by his hand, forcing him to look at her. Their fingers interlaced as their teary eyes met. She could read the pain on his face and she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying. She stroked his face with her thumb and his lips crooked into a sad smile. He looked at her belly with a sigh.

  
"Trust me, Mulder, you’re not the only one confused here."

  
She shivered at the memory of the day she had found out two facts that changed her life completely. Since that day, she struggled with mixed emotions: happiness at feeling the miracle of life growing inside of her and the sorrow at losing the love of her life.

  
Both of them were confused and hurting and she didn’t have any answers for him, because she didn’t have any for herself. How could she offer him any solace when there were so many things she herself didn’t understand?

  
"Remember last time we were in Oregon? When you found me in the woods?"

  
"Yeah. You said some force knocked you back..."

  
"Yes. Well... I think this was the reason why it didn't want me." She pointed to her belly and then rubbed it gently. "It turns out this was the reason why I collapsed again back in D.C. You had already gone back to Oregon." She shrugged looking back at him. "I was in disbelief myself. The same as you are now." She smiled at him. He didn't even realize he was holding a breath until that moment. He let it out and felt the tension leaving his body. Her smile was like morphine to him.

"You know Mulder, I believe you might have doubts, and I understand. I had doubts and concerns myself. I also needed time to process everything. This is an unenviable situation but I am willing to do anything you think is necessary to make you feel comfortable with this. I want you back, Mulder. I need you back." She paused, observing him.

  
His shoulders relaxed, his face regaining some color, as his eyes filled with familiar warmth. Something she saw for the first time since he came back from the dead.

  
"You've done too much already, Scully. I don't deserve you." He dropped his eyes again, hiding them, ashamed of his attitude towards her.

  
She wished she could hug him, to touch him; she craved his arms around her. It had been a long time since she had the chance to feel the warmth of his body against hers. She was tired of lonely nights spent holding onto his shirt. But she knew he needed space and this time, he was the one who needed to let the intimacy back in. So she let go of his hand and leaned back into the couch, sighing loudly. She didn't answer his comment, knowing he was always so hard on himself and nothing could really change his state of mind right now.

  
"You wouldn't mind making us some tea, would you?" she groaned, losing her balance as she tried to adjust the pillows under her back. Getting comfortable had become quite challenging. When she looked back at him, he was smiling widely at her. She crooked her head mirroring his smile.

"I'm glad you're entertained by the huge pregnant woman.”

  
"Hmm. Tea you said? I'm on it." He jumped and headed to the kitchen.

  
She wanted him to stay longer and she knew that they would not continue with this conversation, at least not tonight. In fact, probably never again, judging by their history of bad communicative skills. But they understood each other by simple looks and she knew they'd find their way to each other. They always have.

  
It was past midnight when he checked the time. She fell asleep halfway into the movie they were watching. She was sprawled on her side over the couch, her legs in his lap. Her chest was rising and falling in calm, even breaths. He was looking at her peaceful body, her serene face, her glowing skin... the vision itself made him feel sedated. He had to admit pregnancy suited her well. He missed her so much. 

  
He shut the TV off with the remote and scooted behind her, wrapping her warm body in a cocoon. Her eyelids flickered open to the unlit room but she closed them instantly, with a light hum, her mind tumbling back to her dreams.

His hand found a place to rest over her swollen belly, his palm right under her belly button. He nuzzled into her hair, breathing in the familiar scent of her and the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. He smiled at the memory of the last time he had rubbed her head with that shampoo, and then spread the foam down her body. It was the last time they had made love.

  
They say that pregnancy and children change a person, and he had to agree. She was different and things have changed. But the familiarity of the last couple of hours and her presence made him realize the change is good.

  
He was just about to doze off, when he felt a soft kick under his palm. It was very light and he thought he was imagining it. But then he felt it again, harder this time and it lasted just a few moments longer. The baby moved under his hand and he could actually feel the blood pumping. He wasn't sure if it was his, hers, or the baby's, and his body twitched in shock.

It was not only her who was going to become a mother. Now that he was there, she was not going to be alone in this. It was them who were going to become parents. The joy of realization kicked in and his eyes filled with tears. Gosh, how much he wished he was next to her when she first found out. But he won't miss the rest of the journey. 

___________

  
The morning light trickled in through the blinds. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes were still shut as she soaked in the warmth of his body behind her, before letting her eyes see the sun's rays.

  
"Good morning" he whispered into her ear, sensing her breathing had changed. He had been awake for some time but didn't want to move. Her body soothed him, her closeness made him feel safe.

  
"Mmhmm… mornin’." She took a deep breath as her body shivered when his lips brushed her ear. Instantly she felt a light tingling between her legs. The higher level of testosterone due to pregnancy increased her libido; she was basically horny all the time. Feeling him so close after so much time didn't really help the situation.

  
With some effort she rolled onto her back, crooking her neck to face him. Lying on his side, he was propped on one elbow, head resting in his hand.

  
"I'm glad you stayed." A small smile played on her lips, searching his face before meeting his eyes.  
She missed the intensity of his gaze, the honesty and gentleness that poured from his eyes when he looked at her. That was all they ever needed to connect, him and her, just eyes, no words.

  
"Me too." He mirrored her smile tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers softly brushed her neck taking a lazy walk over the soft skin of her jaw. His eyes followed his thumb that gently pressed at her bottom lip.

Her breathing changed, her body twitched, his touch sent warmth rushing through her blood straight to her sex and she instinctively squeezed her legs to ease the ache. He barely touched her and she was already burning with desire.  
He leaned down replacing his thumb with his warm, pillowy lips. The kiss was gentle and affectionate, but restrained. She felt his body tense, the insecurity kicking in as he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes, both of their breaths shaking. She felt his hardening groin pressing into her tightly as his hand followed the curves of her body. It went down all the way to her bare knee and then back again, stopping at her swollen belly.

  
"I ... I think I should leave, Scully." The low baritone of his voice made her open her eyes. She was greeted by the fire burning in the dark depths of his eyes. His body was not in sync with his words, that was for sure. 

  
"Why?" she said, swallowing the lump in her throat, surprised by how hoarse her voice was. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay; to touch her and kiss her senseless.

  
He inhaled a deep breath and he swore he could smell her arousal from all the way down there. He bit his lip. If he stayed just a few seconds longer, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her or the baby, just because he couldn't control his desire.

  
"I think it is obvious." He chuckled trying to maneuver his body away from her to stop involuntary bumping into her. The couch didn't allow much space to move and he sighed in defeat.

  
She then pushed herself up into a sitting position, stretching her legs on the floor in front of her before standing up. She reached out for his hand and forced him to stand up and follow her directly into the bedroom.

She stopped next to the bed and turned to face him. He was standing beside her with a confused look, taking deep breaths through his half open mouth. Her gaze flicked down to where he still had a sizable bulge in hisjeans.

  
"You are not going to hurt me,"she whispered, as her hands worked at the knot of her belted robe. He quickly took her by her hands, stopping her.

  
"Scully...are you sure?"

  
"Jesus. Mulder, if you don't touch me right away I might combust."

  
Her hands went around his neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss. She didn't waste any time, their tongues meeting instantly in a wet, fiery tango. He ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her neck, and pulling her even closer into his mouth. He missed her so much, he wanted to devour her. He moaned when she bit at his bottom lip drawing some blood.

  
"Hungry?" he asked, smiling into her mouth.

  
"Uhm... you have no idea."

She showered his face with kisses leaving wet traces over his skin.

He lowered his hands down to untie the knot and opened her robe, exposing the bare skin of her chest. He removed it from her shoulders and let it fall on the floor around her ankles. He took a step back to observe her changed body.

  
The tone of her skin was creamy white, the freckles seemed more visible. Her curves were so soft and feminine, her breasts swollen, her nipples darker. The auburn hair was somewhat longer, brushing over her shoulders and her flushed face almost matched the hair color. Her eyes were dark, her lids hooded and her lips full and reddish from his bruising lips.

  
She was a vision.

He took her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body. He lowered his head down and she felt his hot breath on her neck followed by a tender brush of his lips. He lightly bit at her earlobe.

  
"You. Are. Beautiful." Every word was accentuated with the press of his lips on her sensitive skin, the low rumble of his voice sending electric jolts down her spine. She went limp in his arms.

  
"Make love to me, Mulder,” she breathed as her hands roamed over his firm chest down to the fly of his jeans. She was kissing him slow, seducing him with her grazing tongue over his lips. She unzipped his pants and tugged them down, together with his underwear. He helped by stepping out of it and removing the rest of his clothes, until he was standing naked in front of her.

  
She stepped back until she reached the bed and laid down, not breaking eye contact. He bit into his bottom lip, glistening with her saliva, as he approached her slowly. His chest was heaving, his pupils dilated, and his darkened stare burning her skin with a simple look. In that split second before his touch, every nerve in her body and brain was electrified. It was the anticipation of being together in a way that was more than words, in a way that was completely tangible. This was not just a primal desire, they needed to feel each other, to know they were safe.

  
He kneeled at the bottom of her sprawled body and his hands slid up the silky skin of her legs, over the curves of her hips, until he reached her full breasts. He laid next to her, their bodies touching, his erection poking into her thigh. She shivered at the contact, feeling the warmth of his body in every pore of her skin.

  
He was holding the weight of his body on one arm as the other cupped her breast. He brushed the thumb over her sensitive nipple and he felt it instantly hardening. Taking a puckered nipple into his mouth, her body jerked from the feel of his tongue against her skin. His mouth was hot in the chilly air of the room and it made her shudder. He sucked and lapped and grazed with his teeth as his hand roamed down, over her baby bump reaching her moist core. He circled his fingers slowly between her swollen lips and over her clit before dipping one and then another finger inside of her. She was dripping wet and a groan escaped his throat as she started to writhe under him.

  
"Fuck, Mulder,” she whimpered. The feeling of aching pleasure was overwhelming. He was everywhere at once, her nerves were on alert. One of her fists clenched the sheets and the other one grabbed his pulsating penis.

  
"Ugghhhh, Scully..." he cried as he thrust into her hand. His heartbeat quickened as heat rushed into his groin and he started to pump his fingers harder into her.

  
"It's too much... It's too intense… Shit." She bucked her hips, grounding herself into his hand and shouted his name as he hit her G spot. She shut her eyes as her orgasm hit, surprisingly fast and strong, with no warning. Her muscles knotted and her back arched, before slamming back down on the mattress.

  
He placed soft kisses upon her cheek and neck as she took shuddering breaths to calm down. "That was fast,” he murmured with a smile, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

  
She opened her eyes and faced him, placing slow, wet kisses on his mouth. His lips parted and his tongue lazily swirled inside her mouth. He was like a drug, the intoxication was instant, her lower belly became infused with heat.

  
"I need to feel you inside of me," she breathed.

  
"Well...I'm gonna need your help." She withdrew her mouth and looked at him puzzled.

  
"I..." He chuckled. "I never made love to a pregnant woman before."

"Oh..." she smiled.

  
"Tell me how you want it."

  
She placed a soft kiss on his lips before rolling over to her side turning her back to him. She scooted closer to him till her butt made contact with his erection, using her body to answer his question. He needed no further encouragement as he took a firm hold of her hip, pulling her even closer so his chest pressed at her back. He lowered his head to place a soft kiss to her earlobe first, with just the right hint of passion, then worked his way down her neck to her shoulder. She ground herself back into him with a moan, and he chuckled against her skin. He took his erection in hand and pumped twice before placing it at her entrance. She raised her top leg, propping it to her feet, to allow him easier access.  
He slipped the tip of his cock up and down, lubing himself and her labia with her wetness. Pre-cum was oozing steadily from the end of his cock and his clear, slick fluids mixed with hers, before he slowly pushed just the head inside; he was not in any hurry. The mouth of her vagina pulsated against the tip of his cock as if striving to draw it inside. He penetrated inch by inch allowing her muscles to adjust to his size and she felt a flesh of mingled pain and pleasure as he spread her wider. Once he was fully inside they sighed in unison, her hand covering his on her hip, and their fingers intertwined.

  
"Fuck, Scully, you are so tight," he breathed into her ear. He started to move slowly, pulling halfway out and pushing back in. Her hips started to move of their own accord, meeting his deep and firm thrusts. She felt every inch of his thick cock probing her clenching walls, awakening nerve endings that sent waves of pleasure cascading through her cunt. She whimpered, squeezing his fingers, her panting becoming louder.

  
"Are you ok with this?" he asked, still worried he might hurt her.

"Yeah...yeah...don't ... stop..." The combination of pregnancy and arousal leaving her breathless.  
She took his hand and placed it in front of her, pressing his fingers to her swollen clit. He groaned into her ear, fighting the urge to pound into her relentlessly. He coated his fingers with their mixed fluids and started rubbing her nub in circles. She jerked, the friction of his fingers against her bundle of nerves turning her bones to jelly.

  
"Harder..." she pleaded and her hand slid up and around his neck. She turned her head to face him, her body slightly rolling and making her legs open wider. It allowed him to penetrate her deeper and they both moaned at the new sensation. They kissed each other with a burning desire, hard and passionate. His thrusts increased and the sounds of pounding flesh, moans, pants and cries, echoed through the walls of the room.

  
"Oh...God...Mulder..."She was in a heady trance. Her body convulsed, the sensations so intense they were almost painful, and she came apart shouting his name, as she sank into her throbbing climax.

  
The warm burn of his cock inside of her tight, wet pussy was a painful pleasure, a delicious grip that fired his senses. She was coming apart around his cock and he felt every quake in her depths.

  
"Jesus, Scully... FUCK!" The sensation was too much, and he felt as though he was transported to another world as he spilled into her, his brain shutting down entirely.

  
They lay cocooned in silence for a while, listening to the sound of their quiet breathing. He drew lazy circles with his fingers over her belly.

  
"I felt it."

"Uhm?"

"Last night. While you were a sleep. I felt the baby move under my palm." 

  
"Oh. Did you?" She smiled.

  
"Yeah." He inhaled her scent, before pressing his soft lips on her shoulder.

  
"Mhmm." She hummed. "It's quite active lately."

He chuckled and drew her closer into his embrace, their bodies warm and snuggled in as close as two people could be. She sighed and he felt it to his core, as he answered with one of his own.

  
They were going to be okay.

  
Two souls destined to be together, would always find their way home.


End file.
